Mirror Ice
by Feanfyr
Summary: I waited for him to look down, to find his reflection- to find me there. But he never did, he only looked to the moon. So I watched, because it was all I could do, waiting eagerly for the day when he finally looked at his reflection so I could say, "Hello Jack Frost, I'm Jackson Overland."
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Ice**  
**Act Ø **  
**Watching**

* * *

_I watched, silent as death, as the boy with white hair and blue eyes rose from the waters. Watched as he moved on new legs, descovered new powers with the joy that was not unsimilar to that of children disvovering some new game for the first time. I smiled when he laughed, shooting unsteadily into the air and crashing onto a tree branch rather than landing. And then he flew, staggering with unnerving dips at uneven points derived from inexperiance, towards the small town. _

_He laughed, excited to show what he could do, as he greeted passing people. Then one walk through him, and another...and another until he couldn't take it anymore and left. I yearned, more than anything, to be able to talk to him- to be able to hug him. To just be able to say,_ "I'm here! I'm here! You're not alone! I'm here!" _and to have him actually hear me. _

_He landed harshly on the frozen water, the place of birth, and peered up at the moon, as if asking it for answers. I waited for him to look down, to find his reflection- to find me there. To see me there- with him, so he could know that he wasn't alone. So he could know that he would never be alone, because I would always be with him. _

_But he never did, he only looked to the moon. _

_So I watched, because it was all I could do, waiting eagerly for the day when he finally looked at his reflection so I could say,_ "Hello Jack Frost, I'm Jackson Overland."


	2. Chapter 2

**Act I **  
**Meeting**

* * *

It took far too long for Jack to look at his reflection, it was nearing two hundred years after his birth that he finally settled long enough to actually look at his own reflection- this was only because he had accidentaly flown into a tree and was checking the damage done. But, regardless of the reason, Jackson was thrilled at the prospect of the other finally seeing him- of finally realizing that he was there.

When Jack peered down at the frozen water for his reflection, he first saw the white hair and blue eyes that he knew would be there due to years of flying by reflective surfaces often enough to generate a picture of himself. When that image changed into that of a teen, looking so much like himself save for the brown hair and eyes, he let out a startled yelp and scrambled away- he was certain that you were suppose to see yourself in your reflection, not someone else.

But Jack was a curious spirit, maybe too much so for his own good, and moved back to look at his reflection, marvling at how it shifted and then the other smiled at him, waved and said, _"Hello Jack Frost, I'm Jackson Overland and I've been waiting a long time to meet you."_

"Hello.." Jack managed, staring wide-eyed at his reflection- at this Jackson Overland. "What are you?"

_"I'm you, but not."_ Jackson replied, apprearing all the while uncaoncerned about the entire phenomena. _"Just as you are me, but not. We are each other, yet we are ourselves."_

"T-that," Jack let out a breathy laugh. "Makes absolutely no sense." Then, with an abruptness that startled the other, rapidly shook his head, letting out a harsh laugh. "That's it, I've gone crazy and created an imaginary friend."

Jackson, seeming thoroughly unimpressed by his conclusion, raised an eyebrow. _"I would hope that, should we decide to create an imaginary friend, we'd be more creative in namming it."_

"Shut up." Jack grumbled sending a scowl at the other, wondering in the back of his mind why he wasn't leaving.

Jackson shrugged, "_I'm just saying. Besides, the moon brought you to life and told you your name- how is an alternate you trapped in the inbetween any stranger?"_

"Whoa- you naver said anything about alternate people and inbetweens." Jack complained, settling into a crouch before his reflection.

Jackson blinked, _"I didn't? Oh. Well, I did say that I was you but not- that kind of insinuates alterations between the two of us as, if there were none, we'd be the same. As for inbetween...well...to put it bluntly, I'm dead."_ Jack promptly chocked on air at that admission, much to the other's amusement. _"Currently I am an echo that cannot continue to live nor to carry on into death."_

"So your just stuck? For how long?" Jack asked.

Jackson stared at the other blankly for a moment, wondering how the other couldn't come to the conclusion on his own, before speaking. _"If I wasn't, I would be you reflection now would I?" He remarked a tad dryly. "I've been here since you were born."_

"B-but I never saw you!" Jack protested, trying to squash the rising guilt of ignoring someone.

Jackson sent anther bland look, _"Well, you haven't exactly looked have you?"_

"Hey," Jack said, a sudden idea dawning on him. "You're always with me, right?" He continued when Jackson nodded. "So you see what happens to me?"

Jackson answered hesitantly, _"Yes.."_

"Then you've watched me while bathing! You've seen me naked!" Jack acused, glaring at the other. "You pervert!"

_"N-no. I-.."_ Jackson sputtered incohoretly, flushing red only to gap when the other burst into laughter.

Jack smirked then, staring down at his bewieldered and blushing double. "I think it's only fair that I get to see you also."

_"W-what?"_ Jackson would forever deny that his voice squeaked.

Jack's smirk grew wider, "Well, Jackson," he purred, illicting a darker flush. "I believe we'll have loads of fun together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Act II**

**Difference in Opinions**

* * *

_"I hate you."_ Jackson announced, no longer even wondering how the other could hear him- albeit in his mind- after the initial meeting, he simply chalked it up on magic- the freaking moon had spoken and if that's not magical then what is?- and left it at that because it hurt his head to think about.

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad."

_"Not that bad? You're about to fling us off a cliff!"_ Jackson acused, wincing when the other moved closer to the edge to peer down at the black abyss bellow_. "Why can't we do something less harmful? Like shoving shards of glass into our eyes? Hmm? Won't that be bundles of fun?"_

Jack frowned, "And that's why we're doing this- your perspective of fun is screwed."

_"You, my friend, have no sense of sarcasm."_ Jackson retorted.

"Hey," Jack said, a thought comming to him. "Where are you technically?"

_"I reside inside of you- say nothing!"_ Jackson hurried to add, not wanting to prompt another perverted comment designed to embaress him.

"I was just going to ask if you're living in my mind or something." Jack said innocently, though the impression was marred by his smirk.

Jackson grumbled, _"Sure you were. I guess you could say I am taking up a portion of your soul- being? If I'm not looking at what your doing all I see is a snowy clearing."_

"Interesting..." Jack mused, before shaking his head. "Ready?"

_"Ready? For wh-aaaaah!"_ Jackson trailed of into a yell when Jack threw himself off the cliff, ordering the wind not to grab him when he did so, free falling towards the rappidly approaching- solid- ground. Jackson, who really should have been used this by now, was nearly hyperventilating as Jack laughed, the wind catching them right before they hit the floor and sweeping them away_. "Hate. You."_

"Come on," Jack grinned, twisting to lay on his back as the wind carried him. "You have to admit that was fun."

_"I admit nothing."_ Jackson retorted. _"Because it wasn't fun."_

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes, "What do you think we should do for fun?"

_"Do you remember the Easter Kangaroo?"_ Jackson asked after a moment.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Jack laughed, the wind carrying him- dipping at odd intervals as it's own form of laughter. "I can't believe you thought of that!"

Jackson was smug, _"That hurts, truely- I think I may cry from your doubt."_

"Did you see his face!?" Jack continued, ignoring the sarcastic statement.

_"I didn't think that bunnies could snarl."_ Jackson commented.

"I know, I thought I seeing things." Jack grinned.

_"Or," _Jackson said slyly._ "Roo's flowers are making more than just eggs."_

"Are you saying that the Easter Kangaroo is a crack head?" Jack chocked.

Jackson shrugged,_ "He does boast to have every plant in the world- not all of them are good."_

"You're an odd one." Jack said conversationally.

Jackson snorted, _"I shall endevor to take that as a compliment."_

"Who uses words like 'endevor'? Get with the times, gramps." Jack smirked.

_"W-what! I am the same age as you! And endevor is a perfectly usable word!"_ Jackson sputtered indigantly.

Jack snickered, "The first step to over comming a problem is admitting to it."

_"I don't have a problem!"_ Jackson protested vehenamently.

"You are an earth bound soul living in my body and losing an argument to, technically, yourself." Jack pointed out. "I'd say you have quite a few problems."

_"...shut up."_ Jackson muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act III**  
**Spring**

* * *

Jack grumbled irritably, tugging at his- currently- lime-green hair with purple dyed fingers, "Stupid Kangaroo."

_"Purple skinned, green haired, blue eyed..."_ Jackson felt the need to remark._ "My, Jackie, what a looker you are."_

Jack scowled before smirking, "And why, pray tell, are you paying attention to my looks Jackson?"

_"Vain snowflake."_ Jackson muttered after a moment of silence.

"Who are you talking to?" A soft female voice asked. Jack whirled, feeling Jackson's suprise, and spied a twelve year old girl with flowing pink hair and vibrant green eyes. "You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?"

"_Insanity_," Jackson mused, "_I think she has you pegged."_

_'You're the one who said you were real!'_ Jack shot back mentally before speaking to the girl, "How would you know the signs of insanity?"

The girl blinked, but ignored the retort, "Who are you?"

_"I know,"_ Jackson answered. _"But I never said you were sane."_

_'...Shut up..'_ Jack mentally grumbled before answering. "Jack Frost, wh-"

"I thought the Winter Shephard would look more...winter-y.." the girl said.

"_Winter-y?"_ Jackson repeated with amusement.

Jack glared at nothing for a moment, just so the other could feel his ire, before saying. "I had a run in with the Easter Kangaroo. Who are you?"

"You mean Bunny did this to you!?" The girl exclaimed in shock. "But he's so nice!"

"_Nice_?" Jackson snorted. _"The only nice he'll be is nice and tender."_

_'..that is a disturbingly canibalistic thought.'_ Jack mused, "You know the Kangaroo?"

"Of course," the girl said.

_"Is it?"_ Jackson asked. _"I didn't know you were a Kangaroo also."_

_'I'm not, but we're both spirits.'_ Jack answered.

"I am Iris Bloom, the Spirit of Spring." The girl continued. "So I know Bunny fairly well."

_"True.."_ Jackson allowed._ "But isn- wait. She's who?"_

_'The spirit of spri-'_ Jack responded before the introduction hit him. "You're the spirit of spring?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

_"She just said that."_ Jackson pointed out.

_'Shut up, you had the same reaction_.' Jack scowled. "How many are there?"

"Season spirits?" Iris asked. "As many as there are season of course."

_"Jack..."_ Jackson started.

Jack nodded mentally, _'We are going to find out who the others are.'_

"_Definately_." Jackson agreed.

* * *

**Review Reply: _Currently this is a story of one-shot ficlets, sort of. Keep in mind that they are taking place around one hundred years before everything happens- for those of you whom read the books, this story is entirely movie based. There is, however, a definate plot for when that time comes, at which point these ficlets may- because where's the fun if I out right tell you?- have significance in the on comming plot_**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act IV **

**Chasing Summer**

* * *

Jack shifted from his vantage point in the shade, mentally cursing the sun for it's heat. Jackson, of course, found this amusing, _"What's this? The big bad Spirit of _

_Winter can't even handle some sun- are you a vampire now?"_

"I am not a vampire!" Jack protested.

"I know, you don't even have fangs." A voice pointed out.

Jack nodded, "Exactly!"

_"Jack.."_ Jackson started.

"So you're the crazy winter spirit that Iris warned me about?" Jack turned to see a sixteen year old looking girl with green eyes, tan skin and red hair cut like a boy's.

_"Oh look,"_ Jackson commented. _"It's the girl you've been stalking."_

"I haven't been stalking anyone!" Jack protested, wincing when he realized he said that out loud.

"You've been fallowing me for a week." The girl pointed out blankly. "Why?"

"Er...I just wanted to meet the other Seasonal spirits after I ran into Iris." Jack answered.

The girl nodded, "Mmhmm...so, why haven't you spoken to me earlier?"

"You were in places too hot for me to be comfortable in." Jack said, emphasizing 'comfortable' for Jackson's sake, studiously ignoring his snort.

The girl grinned, "Alright then, are you going to introduce yourself or just stand there gawking?"

"I am not gawking!" Jack protested, ( _"Are so."_ Jackson muttered) before adding. "I am Jack Frost, may I ask your name?"

The girl smirked, "You may, but unless you've managed to impress me I shall not say."

"And how shall I impress you?" Jack asked.

_"Are you really flirting with the summer spirit? That would never even work out!"_ Jackson complained.

The girl's smirk widened. "Bring me a prize from another spirits' domain, I shall remain in this area for a week. Oh, and if you get me a good enough prize then I shall give you more then my name as a reward." She told him before leaving.

Jack laughed, "This will be fun."


End file.
